naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Glory
Species Sun Glory, The Wake Me Up Plant. (Perennial) Size 3 to 5ft Areas Found (shade/partial/full sun) Sun Glory needs full sun to thrive well. It can grow in shade but stunted. Distribution Widely spread out as peoples of many tribes plant it in areas near their settlements. Having a caffeine content close to coffee it’s valued by most every people. Given it’s popularity it is quite wide spread across Nakti. It wont tolerate harsh winters and stays in the warmer climates. Description Long green stalks with leaves growing up to a flowering top that yields yellow and orange flowers. Found in large clusters some growing like fields in areas planted and left as tribes migrated. Seed Description ''' Small seeds within a large pod which holds 50-100+ of the small tan colored seeds. '''Germination Time 7-12 days Time till Harvest 50-55 days Capable of several plantings in a year. Water Requirements Moderate watering and can grow without care but smaller harvests if any at times. Common Diseases''' ' '''Aphids' are a annoying pest that can kill a plant in great numbers but usually just lowers the growth and yield of seeds. White mold is a more rare fungal ailment that kills the leaves and will eventually kill the plant. Infected plants are burned in an attempt to stop it’s spread. Medicinal Properties Sun Glory is a Caffeine source for many tribes all over Nakti. Used often by weary workers coming home or rising up to a work day. There is no real medicinal use for Sun Glory other then as a stimulant. Local Uses People grind the seeds to activate and release the kick from them, leaves can also be used and are. The tea from the leaves is much milder and some prefer it as it doesn’t make them jittery. Many people claim it makes them stronger and tougher, this is obviously the high they get from the high caffeine levels in the plant. Seeds and leaves ready for tea are sold in markets by farmers who grow the plant for market. It’s a common sight to come into a shop and share a cup of tea while browsing or chatting. The plant is so widely grown it’s value has dropped from it’s weight in gold to a common commodity. In one age the plant was a pleasure only known to kings and his armies as it kept them more amped. Seeds need to be dried or roasted before use, roasting must be watched as scorched seeds taste foul. The leaves are hung and dried taking about a week or more to dry, then bound up for sale or left hanging to use in the kitchen. Alchemical uses The Alchemists of the Dread, the Masqutu tribe, are known to extract the oils and other fluids from the plant, which is then distilled with a weak flame. The resulting product is known as Apercux, a bright yellow, reflective substance. It is a component in many concoctions, brews and elixirs, including: Ros Cyaneus. Additional Information''' ''' Animals avoid it as it has a bitter taste, which is why some add some honey to make it more palatable.de Category:Widespread Flora Category:Flora Category:Canon